Captain's choice
by Melissa Flint
Summary: "If it's free, it's worthless" Some are just in it for the game, for hunt and the Quidditch Captain is no different. Short story, drabble. All Quidditch Captains are selected as main character is not specified


Captain's choice

He sat in his private quarters with two of his best players; he starred at the fireplace as the younger men debated what to do next? Which actions to take to celebrate their victory. The Captain's eyes scanned over the both of them before he got up, opening and holding the door open to gesture for them to leave. He watched them enter the crowded hallway, witches were waiting, all doe-eyes and made up to be older and more experienced. Whores, the lot of them.

He sneered as he stepped out the door and closed the the door behind him. Ignoring the callings of his name, the battering of eyelashes and he pushed a few hands away as they tried to seek his attention more firmly. He made his way to the Common Room. Why a female would do that, to get a bit of attention, was beyond him. Through the Common Room, he left the busy chatter and the cheers, his team would be celebrating without him and for the better. The admiration, the padding of backs, like they were superstars, almost famous. It was only a school after all. And the way the girls would throw themselves at the male players and which, was more disgusting; they allowed it. Bedding anyone and anything with a pulse, that gave them a slight hint admiration, throwing Quidditch slang around like they knew what they were talking about. A serious case of broom bunnies.

He shuddered and his lip twisted into a sneer. Disgusting. No, he would never want anything he could get for free, if it was free, it was worthless. If you wanted something of value, if you wanted a price; you had to work for it and prove your worth, if it was on the Pitch, in class or in the bedroom.

As he started to climb a flight of stairs, he caught a glimpse of the setting sun. Was it that late already? He'd better hurry. Through a hidden passage and through another two corridors, he found himself in a suitable hallway so he slowed down and listened carefully. No voices, no one to be heard. If there was anyone, the person would be alone. His soft leather soled-shoes were more or less without a sound as he walked down the stone clad hallway. The nooks under the windows were quite secluded, you could only see if anyone was there, when you were really close.

He moved closer to one, seeing a small form hunched over what seemed to be a rather large book. He stopped and smiled, staying out of view for a minute as he assessed the situation. Preparation. She turned a page, letting a delicate finger run over the fresh page. He smiled broader and stepped closer. Now he had to do this perfectly. He walked over and reaching down, he pushed the book from her lap. As she looked up at him, surprise being her only expression, he grabbed her face between his hands and crashed his lips onto hers. The muffled shriek was long gone when he lowered her onto the bench, catching one hand around the wrist while still holding onto her face with a strong hand.

He stopped for a short breather and looked at her, the eyes bluer than a sky in spring, hair golden with a reddish tint to it, skin fair and lightly dusted with freckled. Holding onto her wrist, he moved her arm to her head and grabbed a handful of hair while holding the wrist in a vice grip between his thumb and forefinger. The other hand released her face and plucked her wand from her fingers, just as she got a hold of it. Without looking, he flung it upwards, towards the stained-glass windows. He heard it bounce against the windowsill a few times before the sound vanished. It had disappeared out the window but he was not worried and neither should she be. The Lost-and-Found-spell would make sure her wand was returned to her before the end of the day.

He caught her lips again, feeling her struggle against him. He figured she was putting most, if not all, her strength into the fight but she was no match for him. After a few minutes he released her, first one hand, then the other. He got up and straightened himself to his full height. Flexing his wrist, he looked at her as she scrambled backwards and pressed herself against the stonewall as far away from his as possible. She looked like a timid mouse.

He smiled darkly as he started undoing his cufflinks, something that made her flinch and slowly starting to inch towards the hallway. When rolling up his sleeves, he smiled broader, a small smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.

"I suggest you run"

He watched her eyes go wide as she jumped to her feet, scurrying into the hallway with a fleeting look over her shoulder.

He smirked as he loosened his tie.

"Game on!"

((A/N: yeah yeah, I know, I need a Beta-reader))

((A/N: paragraphs added – thanks for the info yellow14 ))


End file.
